


Lust, Sin and Morals

by rhapshie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Iwai prided himself on his self-control and morals. Really, that was the truth. Why else would he try so hard to stick by the Code if he loved to rebel? He believed that the world ran on orders, and rules were what kept humans in line and criminals behind bars. Without a predefined 'moral', the world would be a mess, as ambiguous as that term might be.

However, keeping a tight leash on himself proved to be difficult, especially when there was no one who kept him in check. Maybe except his part-timer who had become a common sight in the shop. If anything, he was the reason Iwai could hardly contain himself at home. That guy, seriously. He always walked in equipped with a smug knowing smirk and skin-tight pants that made him throb. He swore that the kid was doing it on purpose because he knew what effect it had. Iwai wished he wasn't so receptive, but he could hardly control his arousal. He never had any time to have sex, especially when he was far too paranoid about his life. There was no telling when he'd encounter some woman or man with a grudge on him. Iwai loved sex but he didn't want to put his life on the line for it.

And Akira... Though he always stayed late to help him close up shop, he was always in a rush to head home. Fair enough. He was a high schooler who probably had a tonne of work to do. So, Iwai always came home horny like some fifteen years old. He'd beat himself in the shower or bed, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to feel warmth clenching around him. Something organic. Something _alive_.

It was just his luck that Kaoru ate _his_ portion of food that he already laced with powdered sleeping pills. He'd been tossing and turning lately that it was seriously becoming a problem. He'd wake up feeling groggy and gross, so he decided to consume some of those pills. Of all the days Kaoru could take his food, it must be _this_ day.

Within half an hour or so, Kaoru was already yawning. He stretched his limbs and let out a loud exhale before rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "Mmh... why am I so tired..."

"Uh, school maybe? Are you not gettin' enough sleep?" While sipping on his tea, Iwai muttered. He knew how antsy Kaoru get when he heard that Iwai started taking sleeping pills. The kid wouldn't stop fussing about his health and the side effect of sleeping pills. Honestly, Iwai didn't want to deal with that right now. In retrospect, he probably should've told Kaoru, but he thought nothing of it. Just like him, Kaoru also needed all the sleep he could get.

So his adopted son decided to brush his teeth and head to bed early. Iwai continued watching the television until late. Before bed, he took it upon himself to fold the laundry that Kaoru did as to lighten the kid's load. Household chores were a pain in the ass. With a sigh, he grabbed Kaoru's clothes and walked into the kid's room to put it on his desk.

That was when he heard it.

"...Dad..." Kaoru whispered weakly in his sleep, making Iwai frown. The man walked towards the bed to see his son hugging his second pillow, blanket sliding off his shoulder. It was a cold night, so Iwai decided to grab the fabric to completely cover Kaoru's body up to his neck. "Mm..." The boy turned on his bed, placing his cheek right on Iwai's calloused hand. "Dad..."

It was like all blood immediately rushed into Iwai's cock. The man shook his head almost immediately when many immoral thoughts invaded his head. This was his son and he shouldn't be aroused.

But Kaoru's cheek was so plump and soft, his breathing so warm and his voice so smooth. Iwai had always been a sucker for a pretty face and fuck, Kaoru certainly had the soft complexion that he loved.

So he did the unthinkable.

Iwai put one of his knees on the bed then climbed on it to give the boy a kiss on the forehead. When he was met with a wistful sigh, he moved lower to his lips. Damn, even those were soft. Kaoru moaned into his mouth as Iwai pushed his tongue into his son, feeling the moist cavern that tasted of mint toothpaste. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He cursed to himself as he felt himself being pulled into the quicksand of lust. It had been so damn long since he last kissed someone, and Kaoru was so damn receptive even in his sleep.

"Dad..." The boy whispered.

That was the last straw for Iwai. He ignored the last of his conscience and began to unzip his jeans to take his cock out. He stroke the generous length slowly as he turned Kaoru around and pulled his pants down. His boxer was next to go, and that was when he realised that Kaoru had an erection. He was whispering 'dad' _and_ having an erection. That drove Iwai insane. He pulled away from Kaoru and walked into his room to grab a lube that he promptly poured on his right hand. He stroke his cock a few times before plunging a finger into Kaoru's tight ass.

It slipped in _so easily_ that it made Iwai think that Kaoru had been playing with himself. Especially when he realised that his son was squeaky clean inside. Well, he supposed Kaoru was already at that age of experimentation. With a smirk, Iwai kissed Kaoru again as he continued to stretch the boy open, spreading him wide in preparation for his father's cock.

Kaoru moaned long and melodiously the moment Iwai managed to insert a third finger. It was so tight... Kaoru's ass clenched around him so deliciously firmly that it made him salivate. With his cock throbbing, wanting nothing more than to be buried in a sweet, hot tightness, Iwai lied on his side next to Kaoru and pressed his member against his son's puckered entrance that almost seemed like it was trying to suck him in.

Without thinking of the repercussion of his action, Iwai slowly pushed himself inside. He grunted when Kaoru's ass gripped around him, not wanting to let him go. He was only getting started and he drowned in pleasure already. Then Kaoru just had to desperately cry out, "Dad!" in his adorable whimper of a voice. He began to thrust into him. What started slowly now turned into fast, rough fucking that made Iwai sweat. The man cursed when Kaoru convulsed around his cock. His inner walls clenching him so tightly like all it wanted to do was milk him, deprive him of his cum.

Iwai did just that. With a loud string of 'fuck', he spilled his hot, volcanic semen into Kaoru, who, unexpectedly enough, also finished right on his bedsheet.

It took a few seconds for Iwai to come down from his high, and another few seconds for him to realise what he had done, then another for it to sink in that he just practically raped his son and loved every second of it. Pale, he quickly grabbed some tissues, clean Kaoru up and left the room in a hurry.

.

Iwai prided himself on his self-control and morals.

Not.

Who was he kidding anymore? He jammed his dick right up his son's ass and would do it again in a heartbeat. Especially when he realised that Kaoru often moaned his name at night while fashioning an erection with his young cock. It seriously drove Iwai crazy.

It became a common occurrence now. He learned the amount of powdered sleeping pills he could give Kaoru without it becoming a detriment to his health. It started as a fortnightly thing that he'd walk into his son's room, fuck him rough and hard and left. Kaoru's hole was always so welcoming and tight around him, never wanting to let go and never wanting it to stop. Every single time, he would, without fail, cry out Iwai's name in his intoxicatingly sweet voice that made Iwai delirious with arousal.

Then it suddenly became a weekly thing. It was wrong. So fucking wrong that words couldn't describe it, but that didn't stop Iwai from doing it again and again. Sometimes he'd bounce Kaoru on his cock, other times he'd lie his son down on his stomach then drilled him from behind. Then there were times when he'd make Kaoru lie on his back, legs slung on Iwai's shoulder as he fucked his son so hard, so deep, so mercilessly. It took him his all to not shower the boy's pretty face with his hot cum.

Regardless, Iwai fucking loved every cursed second of it. Always and without fail. No matter what position it was, Kaoru was always so ready to take his cock. If Iwai was being honest, his son would make the perfect cocksleeve. At this point, he stopped thinking about conscience and morals. All he wanted was to feel Kaoru's tight ass and soft skin, his hot breaths and sweet smell. How right his slim body felt underneath him and how volcanic he felt around him.

Iwai thought about how sexy it would be to have Kaoru waking him up with a blowjob. Or give him a morning head under the desk as his father ate his breakfast. They were pictures that Iwai couldn't erase no matter what he was doing. He'd go through his week anticipating the moment he could fuck his son again.

Little did he know that Kaoru would _love_ to do every single scenario that he came up with. The boy had always found it curious how he'd wake up with aching and swollen behind after a particularly long sleep. Then there was how Iwai suddenly became so warm to him again after a while of him pulling away. Life sure was strange, he thought.

Then on Saturday night, Kaoru decided to not eat his food because he wasn't hungry. Iwai went into his room for a while to take a phone call and the boy put his dinner in the fridge before doing the dishes. The whole night, Iwai wouldn't stop staring at him. Something was up with his father and he didn't know what...

When Iwai left again momentarily, Kaoru went to grab some milk from the fridge just to notice something in the bin. It was a box of the powder sleeping pills that Iwai purchased a while back. He remembered it still being almost full, so how did it get emptied so quickly?

Now, Kaoru was no genius, but he wasn't dumb either. He immediately went to check his food just to see a faint smear of white on the edge of the plate. He put a finger on it and smelt it. That was when everything came crashing down on him.

His father had been drugging his food and most likely fucked him at night. Kaoru swallowed as he closed the fridge. He felt angry. Betrayed. Frustrated because how _dare_ Iwai fuck him when he was asleep? He wanted to feel Iwai while he was _awake_ , damn it! He had been thirsting for his father for the longest time, and to find out that the man desired him too was a joyous moment.

Kaoru felt his cock throbbing with excitement as he muttered "good night" to Iwai who only grunted in response. He only had to wait one or two hours before his bedroom door was pushed open. Kaoru kept himself as still as possible even when his heart hammered in his chest. He felt a dip behind him as Iwai got on the bed and gently pulled Kaoru to his back. Iwai kissed the boy deeply, his stubbles scratching Kaoru who was already starting to pant.

"...Papa." The boy whispered. Iwai paused at that, making Kaoru's heart stop. However, moments later, the kiss returned deeper than ever. Like what he said just fuelled Iwai's deepest desire. Kaoru pretended like he was unconscious even when Iwai roughly yanked down his pants and inserted two fingers into his mouth. It took Kaoru his all to not swirl his fingers around his dad's calloused fingers and instead let him stir his tongue. Quickly... He wanted Iwai in his ass already.

Kaoru's wish came true not long after it was made.

"P-Papa!" The smaller male whimpered at the intrusion. Iwai was so big but he felt so right buried inside his ass. It seemed like Iwai knew exactly where to hit too, because it didn't take long for Iwai to start hitting Kaoru's prostate so mercilessly. It felt so good. Kaoru's eyes rolled to the back of his skull and his tongue lolling out when his dad squeezed his nipples. He was being the victim of Iwai's overflowing libido and he loved it. He wanted his dad to use him some more. Iwai could ask him to be his fuck toy right here, right now, and Kaoru would agree to it without a second thought.

The things Kaoru would do for his dad's cock... Iwai would be surprised if he learned that side of him.

Iwai's heavy breathing penetrated his ear, making him shiver with desire, rendering him powerless. Kaoru could do nothing but let his pliant body obey Iwai as the man turned him to his stomach and began fucking him from behind. "Aah..." The boy moaned as he felt himself getting closer to completion. His small, accommodating ass was stretched so wide by Iwai's monster cock. Kaoru could feel his father pounding him right up his stomach. He was so glad for his small body... it meant he could feel every inch of Iwai spreading him wide.

"Fuck." The man grunted, his voice overtaken with pleasure. With tears pooling in his eyes due to the ecstasy, Kaoru cried out. He finished untouched right on his bedsheet, making his ass clench even harder around Iwai. The moment Iwai's hot juice came spilling inside of him, Kaoru felt like he could die happy. He was so full to the brim with his father's thick globs of cum. 

How many times had Iwai done this to him? How many times had he missed out on the satisfying feeling of his ass being abused and used to Iwai's liking? From there on, Kaoru decided to never again fall asleep at Saturday nights. It was probably bad that he threw his food away in favour of being fucked by his father, but he could really care less. He was terrified that if Iwai learned that Kaoru had been awake for the past few sessions, he would stop fucking him. So, Kaoru kept it going.

He'd tell Iwai one day. Maybe then, he could finally live his dream of being his father's perfect cocksleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Iwai was many things but an idiot wasn't one of them. He knew that Kaoru had been awake for the past few times he fucked the boy in the bed. It wasn't a wild guess either. He'd been calling Iwai 'dad' this entire time, so the shift to 'papa' was jarring. It was quite endearing that he'd rather accept it instead of fighting back. Had his son really been thirsting for him this entire time? If that was the case then he shouldn't have waited this long before making a move. Well, at least now he knew.

Iwai stroke Kaoru's smooth ass and let his lubed fingers enter the boy's tight entrance that only ever seemed to grip around him even more. Kaoru was always so good for him in bed, so pliant and tantalising. Iwai could hardly resist himself from touching the boy during the day as to not cause unnecessary shock to the poor thing. One step at a time. Iwai had to make sure that Kaoru was addicted to him first before making his next move. Maybe the first few times were only experiments for him. This marked the sixth week of no complaints.

Iwai plunged three fingers deep into Kaoru's ass while nibbling on his neck, peppering him with kisses while constantly sucking on the spots that his uniform would cover. Gone were his morals. With a chuckle, he brushed his stubbled jaw against Kaoru's soft back and heard the boy whimper in response. What a cute, innocent and dirty angel.

"Aah... y-yes... Papa..." Kaoru moaned out, his eyes were tightly shut and tears began to pool inside. His dad always felt so good inside, stretching him in the most obscene way imaginable. Kaoru wanted to see that thick cock sliding in and out of him but he was too scared that if he told Iwai that he'd been awake this entire time, the man might feel guilty and stop fucking him altogether.

"Wakey wakey, my little bitch," Iwai whispered into Kaoru with a low chuckle that made him jolt. "You've done good pretendin' to be asleep, but you didn't think you'd fool your own dad for long, did ya?"

Kaoru shivered at how hot Iwai's breath felt against his skin and how scratchy his jaw felt. However, he still wasn't sure if that was just part of a roleplay or a genuine statement. So, he kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to ruin everything, not when that thick cock was fucking him so deliciously slowly.

"C'mon, now, if you don't wake up then I won't cum in your pretty ass," As he said that, he slapped the soft butt, making it jiggle and Kaoru yelp in surprise. "If you beg nicely for daddy maybe I'll make you my personal cocksleeve."

That made Kaoru snap his eyes open right away. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he turned around and kissed his father lustfully. Iwai always tasted so sweet like the lollipops and Kaoru wanted to have more of it. "P-please cum in me, papa. I'll be your good cocksleve, so... ah!" Kaoru's breath hitched in his throat when Iwai slammed into him and began to pulse so deep inside.

"Naughty boy. How long have you wanted this, hmm?" Iwai chuckled while he watched his son's lewd expression and listened to his intoxicating cries of pleasure.

"The longest time..." Kaoru replied with a sigh. There were tears in his eyes as mixed feelings overtook him. He wanted this so bad but he also felt ashamed at the same time. "I-I've dreamt of being your toy for so long... so please use me, papa..."

"Fuckin' hell," Iwai grunted when his cock became even harder. "Can't believe I raised a whore of a son," With that, he grabbed Kaoru's lithe body and positioned him on top of him. Kaoru yelped but followed the motion, then he shivered when Iwai's fingers wrapped around his throat. "Why don't you start making your dad feel good, hm?"

Kaoru was a good boy and he wanted to keep being one. Without having to be told twice, he impaled himself on Iwai's thick cock and screamed when he felt himself being split open. In this position, he could see how his father's erection penetrated him, filling him so well. His skinny body allowed him to wrap around Iwai so tightly. That only made Kaoru roll his eyes back. There was no sensation sweeter than this. Just a son showing his love for the best father in the world.

The boy lifted his hips only to slam himself back. He watched Iwai's lust-ridden eyes staring back at him, then he felt the man's fingers choking him. Kaoru let out a guttural moan. He could barely breathe but that only heightened his sensitivity. Every time Iwai's cock hit the deepest part of him, his own member throbbed. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull and his tongue lolled out as he continued to fuck himself on Iwai, clenching and unclenching his ass so he could make Iwai felt even better. Iwai trusted him to be his cocksleeve! Kaoru had to make sure he did a good job at it.

"D'you want me to cum in you, Kaoru? You want your dad's cum that badly?"

"Y-yes!" Kaoru screamed out when Iwai let go of his throat. It would probably bruise but he didn't care. "Please fill your son's hole with your thick cum, papa!" He cried out in ecstasy, then he melted when Iwai's large hands grabbed his hips and moved him up and down without a care in the world. His ass was so sore, but Iwai felt good so he felt good too. He'd do anything to make his dad happy. "Aah!" Kaoru moaned when thick globs of cum filled him up to the brim. His stomach was warm and he came right onto Iwai's chest, never once stopped singing 'papa, papa, papa'.

He came down from his high a few seconds later only to have Iwai's lips peppering kisses all over him, followed by his strong warm arms curling around him. Kaoru closed his eyes with Iwai's gentle pats on his head reassuring him that he was safe and loved. That was exactly how Kaoru felt - safe and loved.

.

Iwai still had his eyes closed when he felt something wet around his dick. The sun was starting to rise, penetrating his eyelids and making him groan. He didn't want to wake up but that warmth was encouraging him to. With a sigh, he opened one of his eyes to see his son sucking his cock. Kaoru noticed the stir and he glanced up to see his dad looking at him in shock, then he let go of Iwai's dick with a lewd _pop_.

"Good morning, dad." Was all he said before he went back to enthusiastically working his father's erection. Kaoru's tongue licked along the delicious length affectionately, not forgetting to swirl around the tip of the cock to drink the precum that gathered there. He had always wanted to do this. Wake Iwai up with a nice blowjob, give him that morale boost for the day!

Iwai ran his fingers through Kaoru's soft hair with a smirk. His son looked so good sucking his cock. He could get used to this, he thought as he pulled on the boy's hair, dragged him to his chest and gave him a deep kiss. Kaoru hummed in contentment at the reward he received, but that didn't stop him from grinding his smaller cock against his father's. The boy pressed his hands on Iwai's chest to admire how stiff they were. He wished he was more muscular like his dad was, but now, he wanted to remain small for the rest of his life. It meant he could be dominated easily, could be controlled by his loving father and be used to the man's heart's content.

"You're already eager to be your dad's good boy, hm?"

"Mmhm," Kaoru smiled as he rested his head in the crook of Iwai's neck. "I want papa to use me as he sees fit," His hand moved to his ass to stretch his buttcheeks as if emphasising his point. "Fuck me whenever he wants... wherever he wants."

"Obedient little pup," Iwai hugged Kaoru before he abruptly came to a sitting position. He pulled Kaoru into his chest as he stood up and slipped his hands under his legs. "And good puppies get rewarded." Kaoru was still stretched from the night before, so it wasn't difficult for him to slam into the boy, making him scream in ecstasy. He fucked him nice and hard as he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where he splayed his son on the counter.

Kaoru only had a moment to breathe before Iwai thrust in and out of him once more. The look of pleasure in the boy's eyes only made Iwai go even harder. His balls slapped deafeningly loud against Kaoru's ass while his calloused fingers dug into the smooth, unblemished skin of his son. Kaoru's rosy nipples were rock hard, drool spilled from his open mouth and tears dripped on the marble surface underneath him.

"Are you gonna come for me?"

"Yes... yes... I'm cumming... ah! Your cock feels so good, papa...!" The dark-haired boy screamed out, head thrashing left and right at the overwhelming pleasure. Iwai didn't cum, but Kaoru certainly did. His whole body trembled when the last of his semen fell on his stomach and his cock went limp.

"'s that all you got?" Iwai smirked. He scooped Kaoru's cum from his body and fed it to the boy. Kaoru gladly opened his mouth to lick his own mess, then sucked on Iwai's finger as if it was a cock. Iwai didn't even bother cleaning his son this time as he roughly pulled the boy off the counter. He bent the boy against it this time, then pushed his cock deep inside again. "I'm gonna use your ass the whole day, y'hear? You're not allowed to wear clothes while in the house. You're not allowed to resist me."

"Yes, yes, yes! I won't disobey you, papa... I'll let you do anything to me... aah, ah!"

"Say it, then," Iwai nibbled on Kaoru's skin. "What are you?"

"I'm your cocksleeve... I'm just a toy for you to fuck and use...!" Kaoru cried out. He was so sensitive after he came but his cock was eager for more, especially when Iwai's rough fingers started stroking him. His dick was practically burning with how hot and red it was.

"And you're gonna let your dad fuck your mouth while he eats his breakfast, yeah?" The man bit Kaoru's flushed ear, making the boy squirm,

"Of course... anything..." He promptly answered while Iwai still focused on drilling him from the back.

"And if your daddy's telling you to go to school with your ass full of his cum, will you do that too?"

"I'd love to... p-please plug my dirty hole so I can feel your warmth inside me while in school too..." Kaoru moaned, his cock throbbing at the image of him sitting in class with a dildo up his ass and Iwai's warm cum sloshing around. How would he resist masturbating? His seat was in the back corner of the classroom, so if he was quiet, he'd be able to pleasure himself, but... if he got caught... then Iwai would be called to the school and that meant he wasn't a good boy.

And good boys were to be punished. Kaoru's head spun when he thought of what kind of punishment his dad would give him. Spanking? Belting? Fuck him raw behind the school? Everything sounded equally wonderful. Iwai's cock continuously ravaging him and pumping him full of semen wasn't helping in the slightest. He was pretty much his father's cum dump, a toy only meant to take his cum and Kaoru _loved_ it.

"You're such a good boy, Kaoru," Iwai put pressure on one spot of Kaoru's throat using only his index finger, then immediately heard the boy choking. Kaoru milked every last drop of cum he had, and Iwai couldn't be more proud. "And what do you say?"

"T-thank you for cumming in my ass, papa..." He breathed out with a smile on his face. He was so happy to be able to please his dad like that. He hoped that Iwai would let Kaoru love him even more later...


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru was a good boy and nothing would change that. He always did his homework, excelled at all his subjects and never caused any trouble. With his level of discipline, it was safe to say that he was the epitome of an ideal son. This might have led him to be picked on by his fellow students who were just jealous of his accomplishment, but Kaoru never paid them any mind. All he wanted to do was please his father and live up to his expectations. He might only be Iwai's adopted son, but he thought that it only made him that much more special. Because Iwai wasn't forced to raise him. Rather, he _chose_ to raise him. What greater compliment could there be?

Perhaps Iwai destroying his morals to use his son's body like a sex doll was considered one. Kaoru had always hungered for his father's love. And while he knew that having sexual relations with one's father was not politically acceptable, he realised that he could really care less. He wanted _all_ of his father, and to be honest, after years of feeling shelved, to be showered with attention like this was extremely cathartic. He felt like he was once again treasured by the one person who mattered the most.

"C'mon, Kaoru. Focus." Iwai's voice brought the boy back to reality where he could see his open notebook detailing a few maths problems that he had yet to solve. In his hand was a pen that he held shakily as he tried to steady his jagged breathing. The room was far too hot for the current season, making him lose his focus. There was no way he was composed enough to finish his homework. Not when his father was so close to him, practically breathing into his ear while nibbling on his earlobe. God, Iwai's voice was sin personified. Kaoru felt as if he was taking a bite of the forbidden fruit every time his father whispered into his ear or when he felt that hot, wet tongue licking it.

"Mmh..." The dark-haired teenager bit back his moan. His free hand was curled over his thigh, hard enough to make his knuckles turned white. "D-dad, please... I have to concentrate..." He somehow managed to choke out a broken plea despite the thick cock that was buried inside of him. It was straight-up _impossible_ to do anything on Iwai's lap where his ass was used as a cockwarmer. Not to mention the short pulses that the man would occasionally do to ensure that both of them were hard at all time.

"Nothing's stoppin' you from doin' just that. The longer you leave it, the later it's gonna be." Iwai shrugged nonchalantly while he read the magazine sprawled on the floor. One of his hands was busy twisting Kaoru's nipples as the boy continued his work diligently. It amused Iwai, how disciplined his son was despite him never really nailing that into the boy's head. He was a very lucky father to have his son's love, both mentally and physically.

"B-but you feel so good, dad..." Kaoru moaned out while he pressed himself harder against Iwai who twitched at the motion. Gods, Kaoru's ass was going to be the death of him. Always so tight no matter how many times it had been fucked. "Please... please, will you just fuck me now?" He dropped his pen and instead looked at Iwai over his shoulder with gleaming, pleading eyes that crumbled Iwai's resolve.

"Your homework - "

"Please... I want you so badly." Kaoru fucked himself on Iwai with shallow thrusts as if to emphasise his point. God, it felt so good whenever he shifted even just a little bit. Iwai was so large, Kaoru could hardly go through his days without thinking of this reward that awaited him at home.

So many times already he'd get an erection during class because of how stretched his ass felt after rough fucking in the morning. And as promised, Iwai would occasionally plug his ass with a large buttplug that meant Kaoru had to go to school with his stomach full of his father's cum. Sometimes, he'd have to go with anal beads too. The afternoon earlier was certainly one time. During lunchtime, he had to go to the toilet and send Iwai a video of himself pulling those large beads out of his ass while trying to suppress his moans. He came.

"Straight A's, hm? Guess being a slut is another subject you're good at." Iwai dug his fingers into his son's hips to still his movements.

"Ah... n-no, that's not true. I'm just your good son." Kaoru denied sheepishly despite knowing full well that Iwai was right. He was just a hopeless slut when it came to his father's thick cock.

"No? Then how do you explain this?" Iwai scooted forward, taking Kaoru with him. The boy moaned at the motion and became even harder the moment Iwai touched the wireless mouse to his laptop. He was going to... oh god. Confirming Kaoru's speculation, Iwai maximised and played a video that he sent earlier of him pulling those beads deliciously slowly in the school bathroom. Kaoru's cock immediately twitched at the sound of himself stifling out cries of pleasure as one ball after another exited his ass. If he focused hard enough, he could still feel how stretched and empty his stomach was after everything was pulled out.

Iwai smirked at the reaction as he pushed Kaoru's schoolwork aside and dragged the boy's hips back so he was lying on all fours. Then, he slammed into Kaoru. The reaction was immediate. Kaoru's sweet screams filled the room, encouraging Iwai to go even harder. He grabbed a fistful of Kaoru's hair and groaned, "There, are you watchin' yourself? Moaning like a bitch while you pull those beads out of your ass?"

"Y-yes, papa!" The boy somehow managed to scream out a response. His eyes were glued to the screen where he watched the video playing on a loop. It was so humiliating, almost like getting fucked in front of a mirror, but even lewder.

"How'd it feel when you take 'em out, huh?" Iwai growled into Kaoru's ear with a little bit of a bite behind it that made the boy shudder. Seriously, that voice...

"So good..." As his hole continued to be ravaged, Kaoru hummed in ecstasy. The screen was showing him squirting hard after the last ball, which happened to be the biggest, popped out of him. His ass was swollen, red and tender after taking so many thick things inside. "I-I love it a lot, papa... doing dirty things at school. But not as much as I love being fucked by you." He cried out with his knuckles turning white as he tried to stop himself from toppling forward.

"What about I fuck you at school, then? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Iwai slapped Kaoru's ass, making the boy moan in pleasure and want. He nodded enthusiastically in response while smearing drool all over the table. "The straight-A student is just a cat in heat when it comes to cocks."

"Only for yours, papa. I-I'm only yours to use."

"Damn straight you are!" Iwai slammed into Kaoru and reaching the deepest part of his ass. "Why don't you come to the shop this weekend to please me? Suck me off behind the counter and get yourself prepared for fucking any time I want to."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Kaoru chanted repeatedly as he cum hard onto the floor. His head was spinning so hard, but he could feel Iwai's volcanic juice filling him up. He wanted to be filled like this all the time.

The two could hardly breathe after they finished. When they regained their composure, they took their time at cleaning the mess they made. Iwai put his pants back on afterwards and stroke Kaoru's head gently, straightening any tangles and softly massaging his scalp as the boy got back to his homework. He let Iwai kissed him on the top of the head and smiled at him when the man put a glass of water on the table.

"Thank you, dad." He said shyly before taking a sip of the water. Sex or not, his father was always warm and soothing to be around.

"Finish your homework, yeah? I'll get dinner ready." With one final kiss to the forehead, Iwai tapped Kaoru's shoulder and went to the kitchen to start preparing simple dinner. He stopped thinking about how fucked up this whole thing was and just went along with it. It wasn't like Kaoru was opposed to the idea. In fact, his son wanted it as much as he did. And thanks to that, he stopped having impure thoughts of his part-timer. Well, defiling one boy to another, he supposed... It didn't really make much of a difference.

Iwai sighed while he stirred the fried rice on the pan and added some pepper to it. This probably shouldn't keep going because eventually, Kaoru would have to date someone his age and start his own family. But until then, Iwai would like to keep his son all to himself. Kaoru was a sweet, sweet boy whom Iwai wished would never change. A people-pleaser, as everyone put it. Something on the back of his head told him that it was just that part of Kaoru that made him accept his father's advances. If that was truly the case, then Iwai was taking advantage of him. This really needed to be talked about eventually.

Amidst his barrage of thought, a pair of slender arms wrapped around him, followed with Kaoru's soft skin pressing into his muscular back. "It smells good, dad."

"You're done already?" Iwai turned around and curled an arm around Kaoru's shoulder to pull him into an embrace.

"It was pretty easy without the distraction," The boy grabbed a spoonful of the fried rice and put it into his mouth. "Need more salt." He said before he sprinkled some of the said condiment and let Iwai mix it. While he was at it, he put in some cayenne pepper and a little bit of dark soy sauce for colour.

"Hey, hey. Just si'down and lemme do the cooking, mmkay? Relax for a sec." Iwai gently ripped Kaoru away from the stove. Most days, it was Kaoru who cooked, cleaned and prepared everything for him, so Iwai felt compelled to help out. Kaoru needed a vacation from chores. One of these days Iwai would have to close up shop just so he could pamper his poor son who took up more responsibilities than he should.

"But you suck at cooking, dad." Laughter escaped from Kaoru's lips and Iwai's, a few seconds after. Despite the lack of 'oomph' in Iwai's cooking, Kaoru would gladly eat them. He loved it when Iwai showed even a little bit of affection, and homemade cooking was quite an intimate thing for him. Iwai wasn't good at it, but he _tried_ to give it his all, which was flattering.

It looked like Kaoru's ass wouldn't be the only full thing that day because as he ate dinner together with Iwai, his heart was filled to the brim with love too.

.

Iwai was a man of his word and when he said he'd make sure Kaoru _work_ in Untouchable, he meant it. As he served the customer with his signature frown, he had one of his hands stroking his son's smooth hair between his legs. Kaoru looked so pretty with his mouth plugged with a dick like that. The boy seemed content to sit there, lips wrapped around his father's half-hard cock. It had been half an hour, and Iwai wondered when Kaoru would give up. He was still going strong with a fire in his eyes, though.

"If only they can see you," Iwai muttered lustfully as he pulsed into Kaoru's throat a few times. "My good lil' part-timer warming my cock with his pretty mouth."

Despite how his hands were tied behind his back with a set of handcuffs from the shop, Kaoru's pants were wet. He came untouched just a few seconds ago because of how risque this whole thing was. They could be caught at any moment now, but Iwai was so composed. Never once did his poker face falter even when Kaoru hollowed his cheeks when some customers came in. His sensitive young dick was already hard again when Iwai's leg curled around the back of his head to bury his nose completely in his father's pubes.

He managed to stay there for fifteen more minutes before his jaw started screaming at him and he had to pull away. As a reward for his obedience, Iwai threw him over his shoulder and fucked him in the back room. He came inside his ass over and over during the day - leaving only to return a few hours later. Kaoru remained on the sofa with his ass wide open, ready for Iwai's cock at any time.

By evening, his body was sticky with Iwai's cum. His ass was sore and felt raw. However, when Iwai came in again with a soft smile, he knew that for the rest of the night, he would be cared for. That was just how Iwai was. Fuck him like a slut and love him like a prince. And honestly, Kaoru wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
